


The Perfect Omega

by DarkTony



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark Tony Stark, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Tony Stark, Omega Stephen Strange, Omega Verse, Possessive Tony Stark, Tricks, mental manipulation, planning, surgeon Stephen strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTony/pseuds/DarkTony
Summary: Alpha Anthony Edward Stark always got what he wanted and he wanted the only omega who wasn’t intimidated by him, who didn’t stand any superiority complex that Alphas bore and was possibly the only twenty-four year old virgin in New York City, in conclusion he wanted Omega Stephen Vincent Strange.Too bad no one told Stephen Strange this.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 50
Kudos: 72





	1. The Omega of his Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly pay heed to the tags and my name.  
> This is an Omegaverse fic so if you don't like stuff like that Adios.  
> Alphas have only male organs,betas are normal and Omegas are like how they are in most fics.

Alpha Anthony Edward Stark always got what he wanted and he wanted the only omega who wasn’t intimidated by him, who didn’t stand any superiority complex that Alphas bore and was possibly the only twenty-four year old virgin in New York City, in conclusion he wanted Omega Stephen Vincent Strange.

He met Stephen at a banquet of the Neuroscience Society where he was the chief guest. The party as those tend to be was dull and gauche. He was to present the supposedly prestigious “Award for the Upcoming Neurosurgeon”. He spoke a little about the importance of Neurosurgery and doctors as a whole. Then he announced the recipient’s name. It was with the simple words “And moving on we wish best of luck to Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange the upcoming neurosurgeon,” that the omega of this dreams entered his life.

Ever the futurist he didn’t bat an eyelash when an omega won rather his surprise was at the remarkably young man who got up and hugged his date. Surgeons usually were thirty or over but the one approaching the stage had to be in his early twenties. What really got to him was the fact that the omega was beyond beautiful. Meticulously styled short black hair which was a shame he’d look gorgeous with long locks, tailored form fitting suit which Tony was eternally grateful for but he would look marvellous in a gown or dress too and plump cupid-bow (which he was sure he’d been struck with) lips and eyes those eyes looked like they were composed of space, beautiful cosmic space where galaxies swirled, stars burned, nebulas bloomed and black holes lingered at the brink.

All the alphas who weren’t sulking were leering at Strange, practically undressing him with their eyes and well, Tony couldn’t blame them but that doesn’t mean he didn’t almost storm off the stage and sink his teeth into their throats. His hindbrain had already begun to identify Stephen Strange as his. The words _mine, mine, mine_ boomed in his head and he hadn’t even spoken to or properly met him. He wanted. He wanted that omega like he hadn’t wanted anything before. And get him he would. He was Tony Stark, Iron Man, and the most eligible bachelor in the United States of America and he was going to get the most eligible omega in the country. He didn’t do things halfway.

During his reverie Stephen had come up. He shook his incredibly soft and elegant hand, ensuring that he lingered for only a moment longer than necessary. He handed Stephen the award that was rightfully his. After a whispered ‘congratulations’ and ‘best of luck’ he moved to the side to allow the omega he planned to steal from the world to bask in the polite applause. If Tony hadn’t decided that the omega was his already, Stephen’s voice would have been his downfall, he felt the deep baritone roll over him in smooth waves as the surgeon began his speech.

It wasn’t pretentious or meek which was how omega’s speeches usually went rather it was honest and perhaps with a tone of smugness for someone who knew he was well deserving of the laurel bestowed on him. “I realise that some of my colleagues are rather glum at the prospect of my having won this accolade but I hope you appreciate the fact that I wasn’t the one giving it out. I would also like to thank the Neuroscience Society for this recognition and award. I assure you that I will do my very best to outdo myself and the expectations placed on me. This award is for every student out there who walks the hallways we have walked out of and aspires to one day sit among us. I would like to thank my friend, Doctor Christine Palmer who has always been a motivator and the person I rely on. You remind me of the reason I chose this profession with your drive to simply help and do good, one person at a time. Thank you everyone and goodnight.”

The way Stephen’s voice softened at the mention of his ‘friend’ hadn’t escaped Tony. It seemed that he had competition. 


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys these are just some questions I want your votes on.

I am gonna be super frank and bland about this. 

1)Do you want Alpha females and Omega Males to have both parts or just Male and Female parts respectively?

2)Do you want Omegas to grow breasts during pregnancy or after bonding?

3)My plan is to make Tony subtly dark. Agreed?The manipulation is gonna be extremely subtle but in the end it's gonna change Stephen totally. That's what I hope to accomplish. Capisce?

4)Do you want them to be friends before the mating?

5)Do you want Stephen's family to be dead or him to be estranged?

Also I want you to know some facts about this story:

An omega's heat may set off an Alpha's rut but at the onset of a rut or pre-rut all the alpha wants to do is bond. 

Bonded Omegas cannot work and are confined to their Alpha's quarters until the Alpha takes them out.

Stephen obviously is defiant but his biology is still gonna cause problems for him but not for Tony obviously who is gonna be ecstatic.

About smut: I will try to write and it will be there but this is my first fic like this. Sorry if I disappoint.

That's all for now but I might add some things here later. I'll mention it in the notes if I do.

Thank you for the support and kudos and comments. I love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you come shouting at me about OOC Stephen Strange and his virginity, he had to face a lot of stuff about being an Omega so that softened him a bit and he's kinda understanding also he's from a conservative home and after leaving he didn't get time. Too busy with studying and his residency.


End file.
